Broken Spirit
by Lexioreo22
Summary: I do not! I reapeat DO NOT hate Kagome! im just saying now before you read this. rated K for content.


Broken Spirt

By Alexis

Kagome and Inu-Yasha had always loved each other. They had known each other ever since they were 5 years old.

Flash back

"Inu-Yasha." Kagome said as she and Inu-yasha put the finishing touches on the sandcastle.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Promise we'll be friends forever?"

"Yeah sure I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

They do this pinky promise thing

"Inu-Yasha what is it?"

"Your hair is messed up. Let me fix it."

Inu-Yasha brushes the hair out of Kagome face.

Kagome blushes

"Come on Inu-Yasha push me on the swing!"

Back to normal

Now they were in high school. Kagome went out with Inu-Yasha every night. They had given each other nicknames and Inu-Yasha had given Kagome the permission to tweak his ears whenever she wanted. Of course she didn't abuse the power.

They had just gotten out of school for the day.

"Finally! It's summer! Woohoo!" Kagome shouted.

"Hey Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called as he came running out of the school.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome warmly says as she gives him a hug.

"Kagome the carnival is in town. Would you like to go tonight?"

As they have this conversation, Hojo stares at Kagome through the bushes.

"Some day you will be mine Kagome! And when you are..."

"Dude. Why are you talking to yourself in the bushes?" An innocent bystander says.

Back to Inu-Yasha and Kagome's conversation.

"Sure Inu-Yasha! I'd love to go! Pick me up around 8 ok!"

"Alright! I'll see you there!"

They each go towards their house to get ready.

Around 8...

Door bell rings

Kagome's grandfather opens the door.

"Come in demon."

"Sure thing old man."

"Kagome isn't ready to leave yet so sit here and spend time with her brother.

'Oh great. I have to spend time with Sota! Last time I spent time with him, he made me run around the room while giving him a piggy back ride!"

Before Inu-Yasha got to continue thinking, Sota came running down the stairs with a pair of Kagome's earrings that he took from her room.

"Hey Inu-Yasha, wanna get your ears pierced? I saw it on tv. All I need is a victim, an apple, an ice cube, a match and a needle."

Just as Sota was about to pierce Inu-Yasha's ear, Kagome walked down the stairs.

"Bye Grandpa! I wont be back until about 10 ok?"

Inu-Yasha and Kagome headed out. Little did they know that Hojo was spying on them as usual.

"Tonight you shall be mine Kagome! This time I have a can of paint and once I open it..."

As Sota went out to throw out the trash he noticed Hojo kneeling in the bushes.

"Ahhh! Burglar be gone!" Sota said as he hit Hojo on the head with the garbage bag.

Meanwhile at the carnival...

"Come on Inu-Yasha! Lets go on the feris wheel!" Kagome squeeled as she pulled Inu-Yasha towards the ride.

They both got on the ride. The carnival smells were driving Inu-Yasha crazy, but he didn't say anything. The ride stopped and Inu-Yasha and Kagome were at the top.

"Oh Inu-Yasha! Isn't the view gorgeous?" Kagome said as she looked on into the beach.

"Uh Kagome..." Inu-Yasha stammered as he tried to over come the carnival smells.

"What is it Inu-Yasha?"

"I don't feel so great. Think the smell of cotton candy and dirty clowns are getting to me." All of the sudden Inu-Yasha felt dizzy and passed out.

Inu-Yasha awoke to the smell of sick people and he saw Kagome leaning over his bedside.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" Kagome said in relief as she hugged Inu-Yasha.

"Where, where am I?" Inu-Yasha said as he further investigated his surroundings.

"You passed out so now you're in the hospital. They say you'll be out of school for about a week or so. I'll visit you every day right after school I promise." Kagome said as she continued to hug Inu-Yasha.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yes Inu-Yasha?"

"You're squishing me god dammit."

The next day...

Inu-Yasha awoke to the sound of someone by his bed. His vision was blurry so images were hard to make out.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

The figure turned around.

"My name is Kikyo. I shall be your nurse until you are feeling better."

Inu-Yasha just stared at her. It was amazing that she looked just like Kagome.

Inu-Yasha got up from the bed and decided to take a look around. He decided to spend some time with Kikyo. She looked like Kagome so maybe she acted like her too.

"So Kikyo, how long have you worked here?"

"Oh for about a month."

Inu-Yasha spent the rest of the day with her. And the more he spent time with her, the more he seemed to indulge her. Even see to love her. He had so much fun with Kikyo, he nearly forgot that Kagome was coming to see him later that day.

"So Inu-Yasha. Who was that woman who was visiting you the other day?"

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he raced back to his room.

He got there just in time.

"Hi Inu-Yasha are you feeling better?" Kagome said as she entered the room.

Inu-Yasha had completely forgotten how sick he was the other night. Now he felt fine. But the only way to see Kikyo was to stay in the hospital.

"The doctors say that I'll have to stay 3 more days."

Then Inu-Yasha thought about the fact that Kagome was going to visit him every day, so he made up another lie.

"They say I'm contagious so you can't visit me."

"Oh. What do you have?"

"Um..."

"It must hurt you to talk. I'll go I guess. Bye Inu-Yasha!"

As soon as Inu-Yasha was sure Kagome was gone, he went to find Kikyo. He needed to tell her that he loved her. Then Inu-Yasha thought for a moment.'What if Kgome finds out? Oh well!' Inu-Yasha didn't care much at the time. He realized that he loved Kkyo more than Kagome. At the time he wasn't even sure if he still loved Kagome at all.

2 days passed and Kikyo and Inu-Yasha's bond became stronger.

"Kikyo. I really love you." Inu-Yasha said as he closed the door to his room.

"I love you too Inu-Yasha."

Then they closed in for a kiss.

Mean while in the lobby...

Kagome decided to find out what Inu-Yasha had exactly. She went to the doctor that was taking care of him.

"Oh. Inu-Yasha is fine. You could see him if you want to."

"Thank you doctor."

'Inu-Yasha is probably avoiding my brother. I would too but at least he's okay.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked up the stairs toward Inu-Yasha's room.

She opened the door just a little bit so that she could check if he was sleeping or not. To her surprise, she saw Inu-Yasha and Kikyo kissing.

'Oh my god! How, how could he? After all we've been through together. I just can't believe it. I never thought that Inu-Yasha would ever do that.' Kagome thought as tears rolled down her face.

The slight whimpering from Kagome caught the attention of Inu-Yasha.

"Kagome It's not what it looks like!"

"IT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I HAVE EYES!"

"Kagome I..."

"OH GO FUCK YOUR NEW GIRL FRIEND, YOU CHEAP SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A BASTARD LIKE YOU?" Kagome shouted. She then stormed off into the hallway, tears still running down her face.

Kagome fell to the floor, heartbroken. Not only was her heart broken, but her sprit was broken as well.

The End


End file.
